Felicidad
by Pepino-de-mar
Summary: Se podría decir que la felicidad es algo que el humano anhela tener pero, a veces esa felicidad tarda en llegar, o tal vez uno piensa tenerla pero la verdad es que no es así. Soy un asco haciendo summarys :c con el tiempo mejorare, estoy segura. Gender bender.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, mas bien, one-shoot xdddd. No se, esta idea la tenia desde hace un tiempito y ps la escribí. Se podria decir que esto nacio por una experiencia propia, hasta cierto punto xDDD. Ahora si, espero que disfruten esta historia. :D**

Todo ser humano desea encontrar su propia felicidad, o eso es lo que yo por lo menos creo. En ese momento, creia que mi felicidad y la tuya estaria destinada a que nosotros estuviesemos juntos, como pareja...vaya error mas grande. El destino tenia escrito otra cosa, tu ya estabas encontrando tu felicidad con otra persona mientras yo...yo solo veia como mi felicidad se iba.

En ese tiempo, tu me confesaste que te gustaba Honoka. Yo, te di una sonrisa y te dije que te apoyaria, que si llegaban a ser novios, yo los apoyaria. Vaya dolor me lleve diciendo todo eso, de verdad, esto algo que las personas no deberian sentir, sentir ese dolor, pero hay varias personas aparte de mi que sufren esto mismo, y se tienen que tragar ese dolor, como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Habian pasado 2 meses despues de que me hubieses relatado eso y yo veia como tratabas de ir enamorando a ese peli naranjo, y al parecer surgia efecto, ahora estaban cada vez mas juntos. Me pregunto si en ese entonces hubiera echo algun esfuerzo para conquistarte, para confesarme...me pregunto si todo hubiese sido distinto. Claro que todo seria diferente.

Un dia de clases, me pediste conversar contigo, a lo que yo acepte. Salimos de la sala y fuimos al patio, no habia nadie, y ahi me dijiste que ese mismo dia tenias planeado declarte a Honoka. ¿Porque me lo dijiste en ese entonces? A es verdad, yo era y soy tu mejor amigo, es normal que me lo hubieses contado. Yo te dije que no te preocuparas, que todo iba a salir bien. Tu me sonreiste y me diste un ''Gracias Umi-kun! Eres el mejor amigo!'', mira que forma mas bonita de manderme a la friendzone, y sin haberme declarado a ti.

Habian terminado las clases y yo ya sabia lo que ocurriria despues por lo que tome mis cosas y sin haberme despedido de ti y de Honoka, sali de la sala lo mas rapido posible. De verdad que no quería escuchar como te confesabas y mucho menos escuchar la respuesta.

Habia pasado el dia y recuerdo perfectamente lo mal que me sentia, no era por que estaba con un resfriado o algo parecido, era porque simplemente tenia la impresion de que ustedes dos ahora eran pareja. De todos modos habia ido al Instituto, como siempre, llegando temprano por el club de arqueria. Despues de la practica en el club habia ido hacia la sala y sin mas, lei. Estaba tan inmerso en mi lectura que ni cuenta me di cuando llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado. Con un ''Buenos dias Umi-kun'' hiciste que te mirase y dejase mi lectura para decirte un ''Buenos dias Kotori''. Me estaba preparando para lo peor, si, para que me dijieses que habia pasado, y al final, me contaste. Me contaste que al decirle a Honoka lo que sentias, el te abrazo y te dijo que tambien sentia lo mismo, en resumidas cuentas, ya eran novios. En ese momento, senti como mi corazon se destruia lenta y dolorosamente, ¿Que mas esperaba? Sabia que esto pasaria, sabia que me felicidad se iba como el agua entre los dedos. Tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas, te felicite y te sonrei. Tu me dijiste gracias y viste mi rostro y me preguntaste si estaba bien, yo te dije que no, que no me sentia bien, asi que tome mis cosas me despedi de ti, te habia la excusa de que me dolia el estomago, y tu la creiste a duras pena. Sali lo mas rapido de ahi, llegue a mi casa y le dije a mi madre que no me sentia bien. Entre a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, derramando las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando.

Han pasado 12 años desde ese entonces, tu te casaste con Honoka y ahora tienes una hija de 3 años, se ve que eres feliz, muy feliz.

Yo en cambio, he dejado de tener esos sentmientos que tuve cuando joven, fue dificil, pero finalmente lo logre y ahora estoy casado con Eli, con quien tengo 2 hijos.

Finalmente encontre mi preciada felicidad. Me hubiese gustado que la causa de mi actual felicidad fueses tu, como tambien me hubiese gustado que la causa de tu felicidad fuese yo, pero el destino no quiso lo mismo...Sigue siendo feliz, querido primer amor, como yo también lo estoy siendo ahora yo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Y eso fue todo dkdkdkdkdk. No fue facil escribir esta pequeña historia, pues como les dije, esto nacio por experiencia propia y ps, derrame mis buenas lagrimas qwq.**

 **Aparte de eso, tal vez sorprenda con otro one-shoot, tal vez contando la historia que hubo entre Eli y Umi 7v7r, pero si no quieren, no lo hare jkdjfkdjfk. Tambien podria hacer un one-shoot entre Kotori y Honoka, que se sho.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este one-shoot de una principiante :v, nos vemos en otra ocasion, si aparezco otra vez jskdjskdj, bai bai. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaa, he vuelto ewe y hoy les traigo mmmh ¿Lasegunda parte del one-shoot? xdddddd seeee, pero ahora contada desde el punto de Kotori. Disfruten !**

Yo podria jurar que habia encontrado mi felicidad, si, yo ''supuestamente'' habia descubierto esa tan anhelada felicidad, pero ahora no sabria que decir...

Para ese entonces, te habia encontrado que me gustaba Honoka-kun, a lo que tu me respondiste con una sonrisa y me dijiste que me apoyarias. De verdad, senti una felicidad inmensa, pero a la vez me senti algo decepcionada, cosa que es su momento no lograba enteder el porque.

Pase erca de 2 meses tratando de enamorar a Honoka-kun, y al parecer funciono, ya que lo veia mas timido cuando estaba junto a mi.

Un dia decidi confesarme, pero antes de eso, te iba a contar a ti, ya que fuiste el primero en saber que el me gustaba y el que me apoyo todo este tiempo, por lo que te habia preguntado si podriamos hablar, a lo que tu asentiste. Fuimos al patio, donde no habia nadie, y ahi fue donde te conte lo que tenia planeado hacer. Tu, amablemente, me dijiste que no me preocupase, que todo iba a salir bien, a lo que y te respondi con un ''Gracias Umi-kun! Eres el mejor amigo!''.

Habian terminado las clases y me estaba preparando para lo que venia, por lo que me acerque a Honoka-kun y le pregunte si podia esperar a que se fueran todos, que queria hablar algo con el. El asintio alegre y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Despues de eso, queria despedirme de ti, pero cuando me di vuelta, tu ya no estabas.

En la sala estabamos solamente yo y Honoka-kun, y como era logico, me sentia muy nerviosa. No sabia que hacer, era como si todo mi valor se hubiese ido, pero el se habia acercado y me pregunto de que queria hablar con el, y ahi fue donde todo mi valor volvio y sin pensarlo mas le dije ''Me gustas Honoka-kun, por favor sal conmigo!''. Un silencio se habia apoderado de la sala, yo no podia verlo, estaba muy roja, y el sin mas, me abrazo y me confeso que tambien sentia lo mismo por mi. Levante la mirada y me encontre con la de el, estabamos a muy poca distancia, y fue Honoka-kun quien acorto esa distancia, dando paso a un tierno beso, un beso que confirmaba nuestra relacion.

Al dia siguiente, como era normal, me levante y me dirigi al instituto. Despues de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, llegue a la sala, donde te vi sentado leyendo, como era y es usual en ti, por lo que me sente a tu lado diciendote ''Buenos dias Umi-kun'', a lo que tu dejaste de leer y me diste un ''Buenos dias Kotori''. Despues de eso, te tenia que contar lo que habia pasado, y eso fue lo que hice. Te dije que despues de confesarme, Honoka-kun me habia abrazado y me dijo que tambien sentia lo mismo por mi, que ya eramos novios. Tu me felicitaste y sonreiste, a lo que yo respondi con un gracias, pero al ver tu cara, de algun modo me senti triste, preocupada, es como si hubieses tenido ganas de llorar, como si no te sintieras bien y te pregunte, te pregunte si te sentias bien, y me dijiste que no, que te dolia el estomago, y sin mas tomaste tus cosas y te despediste de mi, cosa que no me convencio mucho, pero no quise preguntar mas.

Pasaron los años, a los 23 me case con Honoka-kun y me fui a Francia con el. Volvimos a Japon a la edad de 25 años, pero ahora eramos 3, ya que en Francia dia a luz a mi hija, que tenia un año cuando llegamos. Al verte de nuevo, me puse feliz, y mi felicidad se fue cuando me contaste que estabas saliendo con Eli-chan y que en dos semanas mas te casarias con ellla. No entendia el porque me sentia asi, pero simplemente lo ignore. Yo y Honoka-kun fuimos a tu boda, y cuando dijiste ''Si'', senti que mi pecho dolia, pero no le mucha importancia.

Pasaron 3 años y a traves de ese tiempo, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, fue doloroso, y mucho. Yo sigo casada con Honoka-kun y tu con Eli-chan, con quien tienes 2 hijos.

Yo encontre la felicidad, estar casada con la persona que quiero y tener una hija con el me hace bastante feliz, pero hay algo que no me permite ser tan feliz, y es el hecho de que la persona a la cual amo esta haciendo su vida con otra persona...

Ahora que lo pienso, el dia en que te dije que me gustaba Honoka-kun tu solo me felicitaste, y yo me senti decepcionada por eso...si, tengo sentimientos hacia ti desde hace tiempo, pero no los acepte. Y tambien, el dia en que te dije que estaba saliendo con Honoka-kun, tu tenias ganas de llorar...me pregunto si tu tenias sentimientos por mi... Me arrepiento tanto de no haber aceptado mis sentimientos de ese entonces, pero uno no debe de arrepentirse de las cosas que hizo en el pasado... Sigue siendo feliz primer amor...aunque no sea yo la persona que te de esa felicidad.

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Niceeeee, bueno, ahi esta jskdjsdk, tenia que hacer esto, ya que... *redoble de tambores* hare un fic que contara todo lo que paso despues de estos one-shoots ! *A nadie le importa Pepino* Lo se , lo se qwq, pero igual lo tenia que decir skdjfsdkj.**

 **En el fic tal vez vengan engaños, divorcios, enamoramientos, quien se queda con los niños, casamientos, etc...7v7r pero bueh, no es seguro :v. Muchas gracias por leer, Pepino de mar te lo agradece desde el fondo de su kokorito qwq, y eso, bai bai. :D**

 **PD: Sorry por lo del cap 2, fue el mismo, fue error mio uwu.**


End file.
